


All those times Arya wasn't born a Stark

by everyonewhoisntus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonewhoisntus/pseuds/everyonewhoisntus
Summary: What if Arya wasn't born a Stark? Here's a drabble collection of the different versions of Arya we'd have if she were born in a different family.





	

Arya had never known what war could do to her family or how things could drastically change. All because of one wrong decision. One move.

One day she was sparring with Ser Barristan who trained her to be the best Goldcloack in the Kingsguard someday and the next she cursed that very same King she wanted to serve.

She had been sad when her father passed of his hunt injury but also so angry that a mere boar had succeeded in taking her father away from her. She never thought possible that anger could be matched. And yet it was. The day her stupid brother ordered to take the noble Lord Stark's head.

Sometimes, not to say at least every day, she wanted to smack him in the head. Thank the Seven for their mother who always managed to knock some sense into them. Or should she say into her lately. Cersei Lannister was Arya's role model for sure. There was more to her mother than the beautiful Queen Cersei many bowed to. Arya saw it in her eyes. That passion, that fight still in there. To her, Cersei Lannister wasn't merely the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms but a warrior in disguise, ready to draw her claws at the first attempt at hostility towards her clan.

So when Arya came to her mother that day, she knew she wouldn't mind her outburst.

“I hate him! I hate all of them!” The little dark haired lioness expressed with more disdain than she meant.

Her mother, who looked at her through the oversized golden mirror, let nothing appear on her perfect unblemished skin.

“I know.”

Those two words alone weren't exactly what Arya expected. Especially not said in that tone she took when she usually feigned interest. The blue eyed girl simply frowned but remained quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the swift and agile moves of the handmaiden who perfected the Queen's hair. Today, her golden locks were tied in a big braid that fell beautifully on the side of her right shoulder. Her green eyes looked even deeper with the dark stain added on her eyelids; she looked absolutely royal.

“Leave us.” The Queen ordered her handmaiden and watched her reflection leave the room before finally meeting her daughter's eyes.

“Don't say those things here. Or anywhere. Don't let your enemies know what your weaknesses are, my child.”

Even if her tone was firm, Arya saw fondness in her mother's eyes. She knew she only said so for her well being. And so, the little lioness sighed, knowing she let her impulsive side take over everything she had been taught

“Everyone who isn't us is an enemy.” Arya repeated, those words fixed in her like a mantra.

“Everyone, my love.” The Queen added tenderly as she caressed her daughter's cheek.

“Joffrey is adjusting to his new position. He's still young, he will make mistakes...” Cersei vainly tried to defend the new King.

“I get it, I do! But not those kind of mistakes, Mother. His reign barely started and I feel like he's going to be our doom.”

Arya's eyes saddened at the thought of losing her family. Her home. And all because of this brother of hers. A brother she never could stand for even half a day. And she was sure the feeling was mutual. There was no love lost between the two entirely different siblings.  
Whereas one was childish and cruel, the other was spirited and fair. And though he was her brother, he was also her King. Something he enjoyed reminding her of way too much.

With that, gone was the gentle mother's look of tenderness which was quickly replaced with the steel and iron everyone at court recognised. Her green eyes, now several shades deeper with barely contained annoyance were directed at her daughter mercilessly.

“Do you know what happened to our previous enemies? Where do you think they are now? Gone. Because we are Lannisters and if anyone dares to threaten us, there will be dire consequences. We will keep destroying them all if need be. We are lions, Arya. We will outlive them all.”

Her mother's answer was enough to keep the girl quiet. She spoke with such certainty that it both amazed and troubled her at the same time. How could she know?

Seeing her daughter's raised eyebrows and confused look, Cersei sighed. Sometimes she forgot how young Arya was.

She loved all her children very much. Some even thought she favoured Joffrey when actually Arya was the one who made her eyes shine in utter pride. Arya was exactly who she wanted to be at her age. Fierce, fighting with swords (more like wooden ones for now) and wanting to face the world with a shield and a sword rather than politics and a crown. Of course Cersei had always craved power but a part of her craved that side of power she never got to feel. A blade between her hands. Blood spilling by her own doing. Pure and total independence with no one to stop her.

Taking her daughter's hand in her own, she softly caressed her young soft skin.

Her mother's eyes softening, Arya's confused look melted. At that, her mother slightly smiled.

“You are still so young, my love. You don't know what the world is capable of. And I'm sure all your sword fighting will make a difference someday but unfortunately, blades aren't the only weapons that can do us harm.”

“I think it's time you learn how do fully defend yourself in this world. And that doesn't involve blades. Do you trust me?” Cersei paused, still needing to know she wasn't pushing too far too soon.

“Always.” Arya's answer came immediately, no doubt clouding her judgement.

“Good. With me by your side to teach you, no one will ever be close enough to hurt you. I swear it by all the Gods.”

Even though her mother's words weren't quite clear, all that mattered is that Arya believed her mother's good intentions towards her well being. And though Arya had this feeling she was probably not going to enjoy those lessons as much as she did sword fighting, she believed one thing she learnt recently.

  


_Every hurt is a lesson. And every lesson makes you better._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So obviously this is my first post on this site and I wanted to do something a little fun that wouldn't feel too restrictive either, you know? And Arya being my favourite character, I thought it'd be nice to see her in a different place, raised by different people. Will that change who she is now? Or will there be still some personality traits of the Arya we know and love? We will see. :)
> 
> I don't have a number of chapters already set in mind but I will write when inspiration strikes and of course if you like it! Because your opinion is obviously very important and it will definitely encourage me to continue those drabbles.  
> Also, you can expect different universes as well. Canon, Modern, Completely Out of Nowhere kind of stuff. My goal is to make it pleasant for you to read so don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudo to let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
